


In another life

by Alexthetrashbag



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Role Reversal, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthetrashbag/pseuds/Alexthetrashbag
Summary: Wilbur just wanted to live a decent life. He didn't ask to be the hero.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> First try doing a Dream SMP fic! This is an age/role swap with just the sleepy bois, sorry. Tommy + Wilbur and Tubbo + Techno are swapped

Wilbur had noticed something about his older brother. He was loud, he was always loud. It was nice sometimes. When he wandered too far, he could always follow his brother's yells back home. When he laughed, it was all you could hear. It wasn't nice when Phil came home. When dad came home. 

The volume Tommy made then could shake the building. Both him and Techno knew why Tommy would yell so much. Every time dad came home, Tommy would get it in his head that this was the time he'd stay. But it never was. Phil's record was a month, enough for his birthday, then he was gone for another 4. It had been alright when mum was around, she took care of them, but then a particularly bad case of flu took her away. Then looking after him became Tommy's job. And Tommy did a great job! Wilbur just heard some of the things that he yelled at dad sometimes. About how dad was a deadbeat. About how he was never there for them. About how the one good thing he did was helping bring them into this world. Normally, dad would take it with a few quiet apologies and a promise to be better only to break that promise at least a week after it was made. He didn't this week. 

Turns out, Tommy got his volume from dad. 

Wilbur had been sitting on his bed in their shared room, a book he'd given up on reading laying open in his lap, as Tommy rushed in. He watched as the teen started shoving clothes into a bag. He barely heard as the front door slammed shut, their dad running again. 

"Wilbur, pack your shit. We're going to Tubbo's."  
"Why?" Tommy sighs, stopping for a moment.

"I'll explain when you're older, alright, bud?" Wilbur nods, hopping off the bed to help his brother pack. They didn't have much so it didn't take long. Tommy took his hand as they walked towards the door and Wilbur glanced up at him. His brother's eyes were red rimmed and Wilbur could see half dried tears staining his cheeks. The blond noticed him looking and gave his eyes a scrub with his free hand. 

"I'll keep you safe, Wilby, I promise." 

\--------------

That promise came back to Wilbur now as he stared into his brother's furious eyes, hands desperately gripping at the arm that held him over the ravine. One offhand comment about how he missed Phil and Techno had cracked at Tommy's already unstable state. Wilbur let out a small whimper as Tommy tightened his grip on Wilbur's collar.

"Toms- Tommy, please don't, I don't wanna die…"  
"Blade is a traitor and we don't need dad. Say it."   
"Tommy, I-"   
"Say it!" Tommy's bellow echoed through the walls of Pogtopia, bouncing back to mock the two of them. Wilbur drew in a shaky breath, voice wobbling as he spoke.   
“W-we don’t need Phil and Techno is a traitor…”   
Satisfied, Tommy threw him on to solid ground, giving Wilbur a chance to finally calm himself down as he watched his brother storm off to where he knew Dream would be meeting them. He held a hand to his side where he knew it was already starting to bruise from how hard he’d made contact with the rocky ground and limped his way to their “room”. A few hours after nightfall, he felt his bed shift and a hand weave its way into his curls. He kept as still as possible, feigning sleep. It worked. His brother knew him well but with the increasing paranoia and anger, his insight was starting to slip. He heard Tommy sigh softly, whispered apologies the older thought he couldn’t hear falling from his lips. He felt the edge of his bed lift again and his blanket be pulled further up to tuck him in. He would have preferred it if his brother would have come to bed too, it helped take the edge off the chilling air of the ravine, but he knew Tommy was trying to give him space after earlier. He appreciated the thought. 

\--------------

Wilbur watched in horror as the country he helped build exploded around him. L’Manburg- no, Manburg now- stood no chance. He looked up to the gaping hole left in the side of the cliff, thinking he’d know what he’d see. His heart stopped when he met the eyes of his equally horrified father. He watched, frozen in place, as Phil turned to Tommy, saying something Wilbur couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears. He watched as the twisted glee that had distorted his brother’s face dropped in place of the burning fury that he saw so often now as he turned to respond. Then that ever familiar yelling started to fill the crater where Manburg once stood. It wasn’t just Wilbur who heard the things this time. He could hear gasps from one side of him and the pitying glance Techno threw him made his cheeks burn.

“Just kill me already, you piece of shit!” Wilbur’s head snapped up, eyes widening. No.  
“I- You’re my son!” No.  
“And when have you ever fucking cared about that, bitch?! Just do this one thing for me, just this one, you no good, deadbeat motherfu-”   
“No!” That one actually left Wilbur’s mouth as he watched his father’s sword cut clean through his brother’s chest. Tommy took a few stumbling steps back, a laugh bubbling up in his chest until it was his full blown signature cackle mixed with an unnerving wetness, as he pulled the sword from his ribcage. It fell to the ground with a resounding clang. Everyone watched as Tommy carried on walking back, Wilbur too far and Phil still too shocked to stop him as he toppled back off the edge. A wet thud solidified the fact his brother would never breathe again as his blue eyes stared up at the sky. They were too dull, too empty to be Tommy.

A sigh to his left brought him out of his trance. He looked up, filled with some numb emptiness he couldn’t name. Tubbo glared back at him, wither skull in hand. He had known this was coming, that Tommy planned this. 

“Wilbur Soot, you really think you did something special here, with this whole L’Manburg thing, didn’t you? How long did you really think this would last, honestly?” Wilbur thought over his response for a moment. Talking, yeah, he was good at talking, he could get Tubbo to stop.  
“Tubbo, it doesn’t have to end yet, we can-” Tubbo held up a hand to stop him.   
“Wilbur, Wilby,” Wilbur flinched a little. The name felt wrong coming from Tubbo. “History is written and controlled by the victors and I plan to be on the winning side. Make sure you make the right decision.” Tubbo gripped the skull tighter, walking slowly to where the soul sand stood. No one dared to make a move to stop him. 

“Good luck, song bird.” The screech of Withers filled the empty air.


End file.
